


Shake, Shudder, Break

by cascadingwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadingwings/pseuds/cascadingwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’s love is all-consuming; Dean loves every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake, Shudder, Break

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://cascadingwings.tumblr.com/post/59824688613/dean-likes-it-best-slow-he-supposes-its-a)

Dean likes it best slow.

He supposes it sort of makes him a rarity among his kind; after all, other hunters never seem to bother to separate their work from any other aspect of themselves. Sex is certainly no exception. They fuck the same way they drink and fight: fast, rough, and always like they might be dead by morning.

So maybe it’s become a novelty to Dean, something that he was denied with every easy hookup and fling. He’d never been able to really savor it, to make his partners _feel_ something—though that’s not to say he didn’t try, every once in a while. Tried to press heat and feeling into their numb skins, to worship them with slow kisses. But those attempts had always been met with a sudden unease, his partners shrinking away from his touches as if he were shaming them instead.

It’s no wonder, then, that Dean takes an excessive amount of time to go slow and do these things with Cas. But what’s even more important is that, for the first time ever, these things are also being done to _him._

Because Dean’s a giver, you know. It’s just what he does, just how he is. He gives and gives and gives until there’s nothing left, but Cas—well. Cas is the first person to give something _back_. He returns every touch, responds to every press of skin, pushes back into every kiss. And this is so astonishingly sweet that it shatters Dean every single time. Slowly, Dean discovers that he doesn’t mind being taken care of too much either. And so with Cas, Dean starts to learn how to _take_ every once in a while. Reassured by quiet moans and gentle whispers of encouragement, he learns that it’s alright to think about himself first sometimes. To take what he needs. _Dean_ , Cas will choke out, and that one word contains everything Dean needs to hear: permission and praise and love so sincere that it’s all Dean can do to hold himself together and to not shake, shudder, break.

And so it almost goes without saying that Cas can turn sex into an art even on his worst day.

Dean really doesn’t know how he does it, but every night, he watches as Cas is absorbed completely and wholly by emotion. Maybe it’s got something to do with how he spent millennia not being able to feel much at all, but Dean has never, in all his years, seen someone able to just _let go_ like Cas does. The fallen angel has the ability to somehow tune out everything that isn’t Dean, anything that isn’t pure emotion, so that he can soak it all up. And then he channels it into his touches, so that every point of contact between them makes everything inside Dean catch fire and shake, shudder, break. Cas’s love is heat and passion and the most honest thing to ever exist; the intensity of it all sends tremors rattling through the hunter that reach down to his very core.

Cas’s love is all-consuming. Dean loves every second of it.

And Dean likes it best slow, where they take their time disassembling each other until they’re nothing more than shivery messes, where they work over each other with gentle hands and soft touches. Dean likes to see just how much he work up this thing that was once so powerful. Not because he likes being in control, but because he just loves seeing Cas laid out in front of him, completely and utterly _wrecked_ , and being able to think: _He trusts me to put him back together._ And that’s where Dean gets off the most, maybe—the overwhelming sense of trust, faith of the sort that he’s never been able to place in anyone except this man. And Dean likes it best slow, where he coaxes Cas to the edge until he shakes, shudders, and breaks, but that’s not to say that sometimes they don’t push each other to their limits just because they can. Then, in the mornings when the muted golden light begins to spill through their curtains, they make it up to each other by returning the favor in between blissful moans and hushed murmurs: warm, soft, and slow.

Shake, shudder, break.


End file.
